New beginnings
by RobertDaller
Summary: A sequel to my series of Gravity Falls fanfictions, taking place in an AU where basically everything is different post 'Soos and the real girl' it's a Next gen of sorts, the first chapter is mostly recap, and information.
1. Chapter 1

I'm guessing no one was suspecting this.  
Yup.  
I'm continuing this.  
I realize my fanfictions have been majorly contradicted since I last wrote this series,  
but...  
Well.  
I've come to see it as an AU.

For someone who doesn't know what this,  
Basically it's a series of Gravity Falls fanfictions centering around the 'Wendipper' ship.  
that is also meant to explain all of secrets of Gravity Falls.

The reason it's been contradicted, is because some of this has been explained,  
namely the Author.

So basically everything Society of the Blindeye and afterward, didn't happen in this fanfiction.

So let's have a recap At the end of Gideon Rises Stan opened a portal to another world using the 3 journals,  
he was attempting to contact an alien race from another world so that they could help him with his plan.

Stan had to use an amulet he got from Journal 1 to power the portal,  
as he did not have the location of the power core.

He found out via pages hidden with blacklight that there was a Journal numbered 0 that's words were hidden with magic,  
inside of a lumberjack hat now owned by Wendy Corduroy.

He convinces Wendy to let him borrow the hat and restore the original Journal 0,  
inside Journal 0 is hidden a map to the Power core.

Stan sends his minions to find the Power core, meanwhile Wendy is kidnapped by Robbie, who is revealed as Stan's son, and a monster called Brain Freeze.

The aliens try to give Stan the power core, but thanks to them being idiots,  
they dropped it into him, Wendy rushed into the core to save Stan, disappearing.

Bill teleported Wendy away, and the shards were sent across the world.  
He led them to believe restoring the shards would restore Wendy, and so 'the crew' restored the shards.  
During this time they reunited with Mermando, who was transformed into a human so that he might be with Mabel forever under the name 'Romando'

They restored the core, but Robbie and Gideon alligned, and with the help of some skeletons, kidnapped Mermando, and the group attempted to stop them.

They convinced Gideon to become their ally,  
and Robbie felt into the bottomless pit.  
They even defeated the brain monster, sending it back to where it came from.

Stan discovered the locations of the other journals. (Yes in my fanfictions they're are more journals, 10 counting Number 0)  
Soos had found 5 many years ago, Robbie had 6 which is how he met the Brain monster.  
And Number 4 was recently found by Mabel.

Stan managed to acquire these journals,  
and managed to decipher Bill Cipher's wheel as the owners of the 10 journals.

the remaining three symbols were his nephew Andrew, Dipper and Mabel's father.  
his wife Ariel, and finally his brother, Stanley, now going by the name of McGucket. (Yes, in my stories they are the same person)

He stole Numbers 7 and 8 from them.  
he then revealed the other journal's purpose.

Numbers 4, 5, and 6 were to start the engine,  
within this AU Stan's laboratory is actually an ancient spaceship,  
that has been there since the dawn of time.

It is revealed that this ship was used in a war,  
that onboard they had built a Universe Portal, along with a universe reset button.

Because their universe was going through a war, that they wante to end by altering the world.  
but thanks to some infighting it crashed in their world, resulting in their world being reset.

The world of Gravity Falls was never supposed to exist, but replaced a world that did.  
When Stanley and Stanford discovered this beneath their own house, Stan wanted to restore the world as it was,  
feeling guilty for existing.

While Stanley wanted the world to remain,  
thus why Stanley disappeared, and hid all his journals, only to be found by other's later.  
he wasn't hiding them from Bill, he was hiding them from Stan.

Unfortunately, a secret society called 'The Blindeyes' under the order of 'The Royal Mackeral'  
discovered Stan's plans, and used an amulet to brain wash people connected to the people,  
to put everything that comes through under their control.

Leading this society was none other than 'Lazy Susan'  
Now under the name of 'Blind Susan' she used the reality altering powers to make herself appear younger.

The crew reunite Stan with his brother, who's sanity is restored.  
Many twists and turns are meant, the crew make Robbie their ally, Gideon's father, and Pacifica's parents are revealed as member's of the society.  
as well as Soos' Grandmother.

Gideon's mother who is revealed as Carla, is reunited with Stan.

Blind Susan transforms into a 'Werecougar' a variation of Werewolf that is weak to gold instead of silver.  
The crew defeat Blind Susan, but when all 10 Amulets in the journals are broken, her true form is revealed.

she's revealed as 'Dolly Coded' sister of 'Bill Cipher'  
she had helped the aliens design the portal, and her plan was to control it.

Bill Cipher, her brother stopped her, and that's why he was content on finding them,  
he wanted to restore the worlds to how they were supposed.

In the end, they defeated Dolly Coded, and managed to find a 'loophole' in the universe reset.  
They pulled their planet into another dimension, and restored the universe they left behind to what it once was.

The aliens that befriended Stan flew the mothership into the air, making sure no one could ever use it's power,  
sacrificing themselves in the process.

Before all of this, McGucket/Stanley used the machine's powers to undo all the damage the aliens did,  
as well as restore their home.

But not the Mystery Shack they once called home...  
he gave them a brand new 'Mystery Manor'

Gravity Falls has been at peace for 20 years since,  
and with the reveal super natural 'followed' the power within the machine,  
the supernatural creatures started to move on, Gravity Falls wasn't the only home to such creatures anymore,  
which may have made the rest of the world, slightly more hazardous.

But it's made Gravity Falls a lot safer,  
it's also made the world a lot more accepting of such creatures,  
and it's made them believe in them more too, several supernaturals having been discovered by humanity.

And so since then...  
Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and Mermando have been living at Myster Manor,  
running things as they once were.

Mabel and Mermando having a 16 year old son named 'Antonio'  
and a 5 year old daughter named 'Mabelline'

Dipper and Wendy having two twin daughters named Katherine and...Catherine.  
They call them 'Kate and Cat' they are currently 10 years old.

Candy and Grenda, got with Lee and Nate.  
Candy and Lee having a 9 year old daughter named 'Lollipop'  
And Grenda and Nate have an 11 year old son named 'Marshal'  
The four of them worked together, and reopened the old 'Dusk 2 Dawn'

Gideon and Pacifica married, and had a 13 year old son named 'Patrick'  
Gideon and Pacifica retired, and eventually moved out of 'Mystery Manor' after living there at the end of the Great Nightmare.  
The two retired to be full time parents to their son, who eventually started working at Mystery Manor.

Robbie and Tambry got together, (despite The Love God not having happened in this)  
and had a 14 year old daughter named 'Gwen'

Robbie and Tambry own the tattoo place, not far from Mystery Manor.  
Gwen works at 'Mystery Manor' as well.

Thompson surprisingly hit it off with a super model named 'Brittany' the two gave birth to a daughter named 'Merry' who is currently 8 years old.

She became a super star, much like 'Shirley Temple'

END OF...  
CHAPTER? XD 


	2. Chapter 2

We start our story, RIGHT where our Epilogue of 'The Great Nightmare' left off.  
I'll go ahead and tell you, this chapter will contain a bit of 'Christianity' in it, specifically prayer.

Now i'm not sure Christianity even totally adds up with my story,  
but I felt this was the best way for me to portray them all together, in the end scene of this chapter.

But don't worry, it won't be anymore than references to the Pines family being Christians themselves,  
(my version of them anyway, even though they...might not always act like it.)  
I believe this story will still be enjoyable to those of you who are not, since the later parts of this story won't carry much if any of a christian message, in fact if anything, it'll probably conflict with Christianity again,  
now as a Christian myself, I don't see anything wrong with this, seeing as this is a fictional world.  
now i'm not saying we're gonna see any 'gods' or anything like that, cause we're not, but we might see some...pretty weird stuff.

anyway, let's start the story.

We see Kate and Cat enter the house with Antonio.

Mabelline rushes down.  
"BWOTHAH! HUGS MEH!"

She tackles him knocking him down.  
Antonio replies "GACK! Mabelline you're choking me!"

Mabelline screams "NEVER!"

Antonio replies again "ACK, I AM DYING!"

Mabel rushes over "What? Mabelline don't choke him!"

Mabelline backs away "...Sorry Mommy..  
BUT BWOTHER!"

Mabel sighs "Brother understands you want to give him a hug,  
but try not to so hard, alright?"

Mabelline nods "Awight."

They walk inside.  
We see the new 'Mystery Manor' interior,  
While bigger than the previous Mystery Shack, it's not of much better quality inside.  
as by this period, it's not exactly new.

We see a young blonde haired boy, with slick hair wiping the cash register off.  
his name is 'Patrick Gleeful' son of Pacifica and Gideon.

Kate walks over to him.  
"HI PATRICK! H-how's it going?"

Cat smiles oddly at Kate.  
Patrick replies "Oh nothing much Kate, just finishing up wiping the cash register,  
how's it going for you huh? was school good?"

Kate blushes "Oh...school was fine,  
haha, Lollipop tried to eat a Lollipop,  
she's a cannibal I tell you!"

She waves her hands about Patrick laughs "AHAHA, that's a good one kid."

Kate crosses her arms.  
"...Kid?!"

She jumps up onto the register.  
"I'm not a kid!"

Patrick laughs again "Haha, whatever you say Kate."

He walks away

Cat continues to stare at Kate Kate raises an eyebrow.  
"...What?"

Cat laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH,  
Katey's got a crushy crush!"

Kate blushes again "WHAT?! I DO NOT!"

Cat smiles "Then why are you bluuuuuuuuuuushing?"

Kate replies "I...i'm-  
I DON'T KNOW!"

Dipper and Wendy smile.  
Wendy laughing "Well doesn't that look familiar..."

Dipper smiles back "What? what are you talking about?"

Wendy laughs again "What?.. you don't-  
SHE'S ACTING LIKE YOU GOOFUS!"

Dipper blushes "Oh...yeah, I guess she is..sorta."

Wendy punches his arm "SORTA? She's acting EXACTLY like you."

Dipper rubs his arm "Y-yeah but...  
even so, it's just a crush,  
what happened with us was...special,  
no one would have ever expected it'd work out."

Wendy replies "Oh yeah? if you say so.  
i'd say those two have something real special."  
she then walks off, brushing Dipper's hair on the way out, and taking his hat with her, smiling back.  
"If you want your hat come get it goofus!"

Dipper screams "HEY!" and instead of chasing her, stops and looks down into his journal, marked with a pine tree.  
"History sure does repeat itself..."

Antonio then comes back with a letter.  
"Everyone, I have a letter for you all,  
it is from someone named 'Grenda'

Mabel rushes over and grabs the letter.  
"OOOH."

She reads it out loud.  
"Dear Mabel, you are hereby formally invited to our son Marshal's 11 birthday,  
we hope you won't miss it. P.S: He's really hoping to see Cat, I think he likes her."

Mabel laughs, and hands it to Dipper.  
Dipper reads it, and Cat starts jumping up and down.  
"WHAT'S IT SAY?! WHAT'S IT SAY?!"

Dipper makes a face of slight anger, and much concern.  
"NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT IT.  
He whispers "Mabel... Grenda's son and my daughter,  
...No.  
It's just wrong."

Mabel laughs "Oh come on bro bro,  
lighten up! you were fine with Kate crushing on Gideon and Pacifica's son."

Dipper sighs "Mabel that kid is a maniac, just yesterday he teepeed a house with toilet paper,  
Candy and Lee's house for crying out loud!  
While Patrick actually ended up pretty nice...oddly enough."

Mabel scoffs "Yeah that wasn't very nice Dip, but don't worry about it, just come on,  
let's go eat some ice cream! iiii'm starving."

The group walk into the kitchen, Dipper walking by Wendy, snatching his hat back.  
"I'll take that, thank you."

The whole family then sit down at their large table for dinner.  
He see's Patrick and Gwen start to walk out.

Dipper then looks over to them.  
"HEY! YOU TWO!  
GET BACK HERE!  
You're not leaving for home, without enjoying dinner with us,  
understood?"

They both smile, replying.  
"SURE THING BOSS!"

Patrick sits down, Kate attempting to sit next to him, but Gwen takes her seat.  
"HEY!" she screams

Gwen laughs "Haha, sorry little girl, why don't you go sit with your parents?"

Kate grumbles "*Grumble grumble grumble*"

She goes to sit next to her Dad, Cat sitting next to her mother.  
Dipper then bows his head "Dear Lord...  
I thank you for this meal, I thank you for all of our family...and friends,  
here having this dinner with us, and all of those who can't.

I thank you that Grenda and Nate were considerate enough to invite us to their party,  
and I thank you... for bring us all together, through all of the trials and tribulations we've faced.  
In Jesus name...Amen."

The other's raise up, and clap.  
Wendy reaches her fork down into her plate, realizing all of her food has been eaten.  
She looks over to Cat, with a mouth full of chicken and laughs, brushing her the top of her head.

Mabelline is seen with the table cloth in her mouth, nomming it as if it were a piece of food.

And Antonio begins passing the biscuits to everyone else.

All was well with the Pines family, it seemed after everything that went on, everything that took so much from them,  
they were finally at peace.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

We see Mabelline creaking into her parents room, slowly opening the door.  
"...Mom? Dad?"

Mabel sighs "...*SIGH*  
What is it Mabelline?"

She gets up rubbing her head.  
"It's early morning Mabelline, if it's hugs can it wait until later?"

Mabelline laughs "Haha, no it's not hugs Mommy,  
I just wanted to you dis turtle I found,  
it was at the beach."

She puts the turtle onto the bed.  
Mermando screams "GAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Mabelline raises an eyebrow "It's my new turtle,  
i'm thinking of calling him Spwinkles."

Mermando grabs the new turtle "NO! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS, IT NEEDS STERILIZATION!"

Mabelline starts to cry "But Daddy...I already cleaned it..."

Mermando sighs "...I'm sorry Mabelline,  
but it needs spraying, and-"

Mabellien squeals "CAN I HELP?!"

Mermando smiles "Of course honey! you can-"

Mabel raises an eyebrow "And by letting her 'help'  
you mean you're just going to let her watch you, while you wash it off?"

Mermando scoffs "No.  
Maybe.  
...Yes."

Mabel laughs "Haha, don't worry Mabelline,  
we'll go wash it off together to please Daddy,  
and I'LL let you help."

Mabelline hugs her.  
"YAY!"

They they walk out the door.  
Mermando sighs "Fiiine, do it without me."  
He falls onto the bed.  
tossing and turning, and grabbing the covers.

Antonio walks in.  
"Hey Dad, I might've...kinda...missed the bus for school, you wouldn't..maaaybe, take me..would you?  
It's the last day before Summer, and i'm gonna be late!"

Mermando replies "Uuugh...  
Can you ask your aunt or uncle or something?  
I didn't sleep well last night."

Antonio then walks out the door.  
"Alright, it's fine."

We see him walk up to Dipper.  
"Hey Uncle Dipper, can you take me to schoo-"

We see Dipper carving something behind a towel.  
"Kinda busy Antonio,  
Wendy's taking Kate and Cat, maybe she can give you a lift too."

Antonio raises an eyebrow "What? why weren't they on the bus?"

Dipper laughs "Funny story,  
they forgot to wake up this morning, by the time they were up the bus was already gone,  
why? what's your excuse?"

Antoniuo grumbles "I might've...  
kinda... saw it, as it was leaving.  
and missed it."

Dipper laughs "it's fine Antonio,  
Wendy will take you and we'll-"

Antonio screams "NO! CAN YOU TAKE ME?! PLEASE?!"

Dipper raises an eyebrow "...Dude,  
i've really gotta finish this project, why can't Wendy take you?"

Antonio groans "Because-...  
Uuugh... you wouldn't understand."

Dipper laughs "Haha, dude, she's my wife,  
I think i'll understand."

Antonio grumbles "Everytime she-...  
uumm..."

Wendy walks in "HEY ANTONIO!  
Did you miss the bus too?  
GREAT! come on dude, i'll take you with Kate and Cat."

She smiles widely at him.  
"Aren't you coming?"

Antonio groans "...Yeah, i'm...i'm coming."

They get in the car, it's a large brown car, with 'MYSTERY' on the license plate.  
Wendy gets in the front seat, Antonio on the right, and the new Mystery Twins sit in the back.

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

We see Wendy tapping the car wheel, as she waits for a red light to turn green.  
She turns to Antonio "Heeeyy, so Antonio...  
How it's going?"

Antonio sighs "it's...it's fine."

Kate and Cat are seen in the back with knights, clashing their swords together.  
Kate screaming "BOOSH!"

Wendy then asks "So how's school?"

Antonio growls "It's...FINE."

Wendy laughs "Haha, so how are you doing in gym?  
y'know I used to be REALLY good at gym, I even-"

Antonio screams "GYM IS DOING FINE,  
YES I'VE HEARD YOUR STORY A MILLION TIMES."

Wendy stares, and then looks at the other way "Oh uuhh...ok.

so what do you want to talk about?"

Antonio replies "I don't wanna talk, I just wanna get to school as quickly as possible."

Kate then states "WE NEED THE RADIO MOM!"

Wendy replies "Oh sure thing hon."

She turns on the music to some rock music.  
she shakes her head to the music the whole time, as they're driving along.

Antonio growls "WILL YOU PLEASE THAT? IT'S INCREDIBLY ANNOYING!"

Wendy stops.  
"...Oh,  
uuhh..sure thing man,  
do you know the toons?  
i'm sure I can find something better if-"

Antonio replies "Toons? what?  
No one says that!  
And no, the music's fine, just...  
just...  
I don't know."

Wendy laughs "Haha, it's fine man,  
uuhh hey,  
when we come home, you wanna play some baseball?"

Antonio sighs "Here we go again..."

Wendy replies "I'm serious man,  
it's been a while since we've played any sports,  
in fact it's been a while since we've talked at all..."

Antonion grumbles "Gee I wonder why."

Wendy looks away from the wheel "Is something bothering you Antonio?"

Antonio growls "Grr... NO, I'M FINE."

Cat sticks her tongue "You're just rude."

Antonio turns back "NO I AM NOT RUDE, I-

UGH.  
NEVERMIND."

Wendy turns back to the wheel, to see a portal resembling space in front of them.  
Wendy screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Antonio looks as well "WHAT IS THAT?!"

They drive into it, and the portal disappears.

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy goes through the portal, and arrives on what looks like a floating with a dark blue sky,  
she crashes the car into a portal, busting the front of the car.

The air-bag hits Wendy and Antonio in the face.  
Wendy groans "Uuugh...  
How did this happen? where are we?"

Antonio starts to hyperventilate "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? THIS IS SUPERNATURAL!"

Kate screams "OOOH, SUPERNATURAL!  
TELL ME MORE!"

Cat laughs "Haha, does it matter how this happened?  
let's just make the best of it."

Cat jumps out of the car Wendy runs after her "CAT!  
Listen to me...  
there's something I should tell you...  
...

the reason i'm so calm isn't because this isn't a big deal,  
it is a big deal...

the reason i'm so calm, is i've eperienced this sort of thing before..  
a long time ago.

The supernatural doesn't surprise me anymore, though i'm slightly surprised at how long it's been..."

Kate rubs her eyes "S-so...  
The supernatural is really real?  
A-and...  
You never told us?  
MOM!"

Wendy sighs "Kids... i'm sorry, but I didn't feel the need to mention it,  
given it's been so long since the last time we saw anything, and...  
...what happened then is over now, ok?"

Kate jumps out following Cat.  
"CAT! WAIT UP FOR ME!"

Wendy sighs "Kids..  
where are you going?  
Listen to me, you can't-"

Kate runs into Cat, both falling off a cliff.  
Wendy screams "KIDS!"

Antonio pulls her back "WENDY!  
This place doesn't seem to have a force of gravity,  
we're sitting on a floating island, there's probably more below, but...  
if we jump off, we won't be able to get home, we need to find our way to them."

Wendy growls "Grr...  
...You're right...  
we'll have to... find our way down there.  
COME ON!"

They look to see some stairs Wendy rushes down them stating "COME ON ANTONIO!"

*Meanwhile*  
Kate and Cat fall down onto their feet.

Cat looks around.  
"Where are we now?"

Kate looks straight up "We fell off a cliff,  
come on Cat, we need to find our way back up."

They then hear a voice say to them "Oh look how it is!  
Hiya Explanation Point and Triangle!"

Kate and Cat look to see none other than Bill Cipher.  
Bill tips his hat "It's a pleasure to meet you,  
welcome...  
to my humble aboad."

Kate and Cat look at each other staring They then turn to Bill "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

We see Bill shaking the twin's hands.  
"So where's your Mom? I was pretty sure she was in that vehicle..."

Kate raises an eyebrow "Uumm...  
she was up above us but..  
WHO ARE YOU?!"

Bill laughs "Hahaha, oh right...  
i'm an old friend of your Mom,  
and to a lesser extent the rest of your family,  
but mostly your Mom."

Kate laughs "Haha, oook...  
And how do you know them exactly?"

Bill shrugs "Well it's kind of a long story,  
but see that thing on your sister's shirt?"

Kate looks at it "HEY! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

Bill laughs "Haha, eeeyup...  
No doubt your Mother asked your Aunt Shooting Star to make that shirt specifically,  
we ended up establishing quite a bond, after I became her personal birthday genie, then went on to kidnap her when all of her friends and family thought she DIED.  
Hahahahaha."

Kate and Cat look at him extremely confused Kate raises an eyebrow "What...  
Ok...

Why do you call us 'Explanation Point and Triangle?'"

Bill replies "Oh, yes that,  
well that's something I can't tell you yet,  
but let's just say it's your email on my new Cipher wheel,  
your parents used to be on the old one..."

His wheel appears in front of them They see an explanation point, a miniturized version of Bill, much like on Cat's sweater.  
a clam shell, a sea star, a hair band, a swirl, a tie, a tank top, and a spanish guitar.

Kate holds her head "WHEEL? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Bill laughs "Hahahaha, listen kid...  
things are gonna start happening in your town,  
the supernatural is being drawn to it again...because something's returning."

Kate scratches her head "What?"

Bill laughs "Hahaha, listen to me...  
you might wanna start recording your findings,  
it worked for two generations before you, it might just work again.  
If you want to find me... go to Transylbrainia, i'll be there.

SEE YOU LATER GUYS!"

He then disappears

Kate looks confused into space.  
"Well...that happened,  
HEY WAIT! How do we get out of here?"

Bill appears again.  
"Oh...  
Yeah, just get back up there, drive your car back, the portal while invisible, should still be active for this side.  
Anywho, really gotta go, CYA, WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA!"

he disappears again Kate scratches her head "Why would he say he 'wouldn't wanna be us?'"

We then see alien soldiers, not unlike the one's we saw in 'The Great Nightmare' walk up.  
"HALT! Who goes there?"

They both scream "EEP!"

Kate states "My name is Kate, and this is my sister Cat."

Cat smiles "I LIKE DORITOS!"

The alien then reply "What is your designated planet and/or dimension?"

Cat laughs "Haha, EARTH, DUH."

They then reply "I thought so...  
Earth and this dimension are under lock-down right now,  
you're under arrest! you have the right to remain silent."

They both scream "WHAT?!"

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
